Isabella llena de gracia
by zuly luna
Summary: como podria estar embarazada si era virgen. aveces los juegos del destino son tan inesperados que tu vida puede cambiar cuando menos lo imaginas.


QUIERO AGRADECER LA EXCELENTE COLABORACION DE LAS BETAS DE FFAD EN ESPECIAL A LIZZIE QUE NADA SERIA POSIBLE SIN SU AYUDA A LO LARGO DE ESTA HISTORIA

—Isabella Swan… Isabella Swan.

—¿Está Isabella Swan en esta sala? —Me levanté torpemente, casi tropezando con mis pies cuando al fin escuché mi nombre de una enojada enfermera rubia.

—Sí, sí, soy yo. Lo siento, no le escuché antes. —

Claro que no escuché si estaba pensando en que el señor Newton no me despidiera y así poder seguir ayudando a mi madre en el tratamiento de mi abuela.

—Pues preste más atención y no haga perder el tiempo de los demás. Consultorio 6C, segundo pasillo a la derecha. —Solo agaché mi cabeza y traté de hacer una cortina con mi cabello para ocultar mi rostro.

Caminé apresuradamente hasta el siguiente corredor y finalmente encontré la puerta que buscaba. Al lado del número de puerta, se encontraba en una reluciente placa dorada, citando reluciente al doctor Cullen. Entré apresuradamente, e inmediatamente al escuchar el ruido de la puerta me miraron dos orbes esmeraldas.

—Buen día, tú debes ser la señorita Swan, soy el doctor Edward Cullen, te atenderé el día de hoy en lugar del doctor Black. Él es tu médico habitual, ¿no?

—Sí, él es mi médico de cabecera.

—A ver… Isabella Swan, 17 años, sin alergias, operada de apendicitis hace dos años, muchas contusiones y fracturas en los últimos años, interesante.

—Bella… puede decirme Bella.

—Cuéntame qué puedo hacer por ti el día de hoy, Bella.

—Lo que pasa, doctor, es que estoy teniendo dolores muy fuertes durante mi menstruación y los analgésicos normales no me lo quitan ya no sé qué más hacer. —Le dije, muy sonrojada.

—Bueno, Bella, te mandaré unos exámenes generales y, en cuanto los tengas, tráemelos por favor.

—Gracias, doctor.

Unas cuantas horas después, estaba en la espera de los resultados al dirigirme nuevamente al consultorio del guapo doctor. _"¡Pero qué guapo es, Bella! No seas estúpida"_ me reprendí a mí misma. Al entrar me di cuenta que el doctor no estaba solo.

—Oh, por Dios, lo siento muchísimo —dije con la cara totalmente roja de vergüenza por entrar sin tocar.

—No es nada, no te preocupes, la culpa es mía. Tanya, te veo en casa. Siéntate por favor —dijo él de igual manera un poco sonrosado y aquella hermosa rubia me fulminó con la mirada al pasar a mi lado.

—Doctor, aquí le traigo los resultados de los exámenes.

—Bien, señorita Swan, definitivamente como había pensado debo referirla a ginecología con el doctor McCarthy. Pregunte en la recepción el consultorio de él para que la anuncien y ver si será posible que le atienda hoy.

Agaché mi cabeza y con las mejillas encendidas pregunté:

—Doctor, ¿será posible que sea una doctora? Verá, es que es mi primera vez en ginecología.

—Bueno, Isabella, puedo asignarte con la doctora Denali. Pasa a la recepción ahora y espero que estés mejor pronto.

—Gracias, doctor. —Caminé apresuradamente en búsqueda de la nueva doctora y murmurando para mí misma, resoplando—: Maldito seas, Black, perfecto momento elegiste para tus estúpidas vacaciones por el caribe.

Al entrar al nuevo consultorio me encontré con una rubia muy parecida a la otra mujer que estaba en el consultorio del doctor Cullen, solo que esta era más mayor y un poco más baja, pero igual de hermosa.

—Pasa, niña, siéntate. —Me dijo de manera despectiva, casi torciendo la boca del enfado.

Le entregé la carpeta sin mirarla y me senté lo más silenciosa posible queriendo desparecer, pues yo era una chica muy tímida y esta clase de situaciones me hacían sentir muy incómoda

—Bueno, niña, no tengo todo el día, recuéstate en la camilla; será rápido y cuando todo esto termine, no volverás a ver a Edward, todo estará legal y no te podrás acercar, Jessica. —¿Pero qué diablos, y yo para qué quiero ver al doctor Cullen? ¿Acaso puede ser ilegal realizarse unos estudios médicos?

De inmediato, al tener mis piernas levantadas sentí un intenso dolor y traté de removerme.

—Pero ¿estás loca?, casi lo echas a perder y nos queda una sola muestra. Las otras dos chicas fracasaron y si tú lo echas a perder, Edward perderá su última oportunidad. —Otra vez hablando del doctor, ¿pero es que acaso esta mujer está loca? Aparte de lastimarme de la manera que lo hizo, me grita. A pesar del dolor, traté de quedarme quieta mirando el blanco techo del hospital con unas pocas lágrimas bajando de las comisuras de mis ojos, nunca pensé que una simple revisión médica fuera tan dolorosa.

Unos minutos, tal vez horas, después, no podía saberlo con exactitud, escuchaba sin realmente escuchar en el fondo parloteando a la bruja rubia

—Jessica, ¿me estás escuchando? Has de ser muy cuidadosa, es la última oportunidad que tiene Edward y Tanya. No lo olvides, si no llega a término, no verás ni un centavo y la vida de mi hermana estará totalmente arruinada.

—Bella, soy Bella, y no sé de qué está hablando, pero la verdad es que si ya ha terminado y no tiene nada más que decirme, me quiero ir a mi casa, estoy cansada y adolorida, así que pase buen día. —Me levanté lo más rápido que pude, a pesar del incómodo dolorcito que sentía, y salí apresuradamente del consultorio. Ella solo me miró con ojos muy abiertos y boca entreabierta.

Al llegar a casa me acosté en mi cama, pensaba en cerrar los ojos unos minutos y así relajarme y olvidar un poco el pésimo día que tuve.

Escuché mi nombre y me desperté algo sobresaltada. Al abrir mis ojos ya era de noche, no tenía idea cuánto había dormido.

—Bella. ¿Bella, cariño? ¿Cómo te fue en el hospital?, ¿qué dicen los doctores? Hija, lo siento mucho por no haber podido acompañarte, pero debía ir a casa de los weber, si no iba hoy a limpiar su casa llamarían a otra persona y no puedo darme el lujo de perder dinero, sabes que lo necesitamos para las medicinas de tu abuela.

—No es nada, mamá, solo me refirieron a ginecología porque el doctor de medicina general no encontró nada anormal en los exámenes que me hicieron, así que me atendió una doctora y me realizó un examen sumamente doloroso y después solo decía estupideces y salí rápido de allí, solo quería venir a casa. Supongo que ya me llamarán para recoger los resultados.

—Tranquila, Bella, ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Quería comentarte, aún no es seguro, pero he estado hablando con tu tía Ángela y creo que debemos ir a vivir a su casa por algún tiempo, ya nuestro dinero no da para más; Charlie solo nos dejó deudas y con la enfermedad de tu abuela ya no puedo más, Bella, la única solución será alquilar nuestra casa para no perderla y con ese dinero pagar la hipoteca, aparte que sabes que Seattle es demasiado caro, allá en el pueblo todo es más accesible y tu tía puede ayudarnos a cuidar de la abuela Marie.

—Pero, pero, mamá, si nos vamos perderé mi empleo o necesitaré mucho tiempo para llegar allí o para ir a la escuela, sé que lo que doy no es mucho, pero de algo sirve. ¿Qué haremos sin ese dinero extra?

—Bueno, hija, debemos hacer el esfuerzo y ya está decidido, en algunas semanas nos iremos a Forks.

Mi madre salió rápidamente de mi habitación, enojada por nuestra discusión. Esa noche no quise bajar a cenar en manera de protesta, solo me quedé mirando el techo y mis tenues lucecitas brillantes que estaban ahí, escuchando en mi viejo iPod _All of The Stars_ de _Ed Sheeran._ Solo no quería seguir pensando y, sin darme cuenta, me volví a quedar dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, al bajar las escaleras ya mi madre se había ido, mi abuela aún seguía en el hospital, así que estaba sola en casa…, mi casa, ya no estaríamos más en casa y podía imaginar cuán difícil sería aquello.

Al salir del instituto fui por mis exámenes, estaba a la espera cuando vi a aquella mujer que me traumatizó de dolor hace unos días, al verme torció la boca y me miró con odio, yo solamente miré hacia otra dirección. Parece que en este hospital la gente está loca, ni me conoce para mirarme de esa manera, en definitiva estos no eran días de suerte para mí.

Al no escuchar mi nombre largo tiempo después, me acerqué de nuevo a preguntar a la enfermera que estaba en la pequeña recepción de ese piso.

—Disculpe, ¿sabrán algo de mis exámenes? Es que llevo casi cuarenta y cinco minutos esperando y nadie me dice nada y la verdad es que tengo que irme.

—Nombre.

—Isabella Swan.

—No, no tengo nada con ese nombre.

—Pero ¿cómo es posible?, si hace dos días estuve aquí y me realizaron varios estudios.

—Lo siento, señorita, no tengo nada.

—Por favor, ¿podría fijarse una vez más? Es que no sé si tenga oportunidad en otro momento de venir otra vez.

—Ya le dije que no hay nada. Lo siento, no puedo hacer más nada.

Salí muy molesta de allí, ¿cómo era posible una negligencia así?

Cuando llegué a casa tiré mi maleta con más fuerza de la necesaria, estaba demasiado enojada con todo, nada me estaba saliendo bien.

Al paso de las semanas no regresé más por los estúpidos resultados y el día de la mudanza llegó y con todo mi mal humor, no es que no me gustara mi tía,el problema era que no habría privacidad. Le preguntaré al señor Newton si puede darme algunas horas extras en la semana para poder darle algo más de dinero a mamá y pasar menos tiempo en nuestra nueva "vivienda".

Cuando mi vieja camioneta estaba rellena de cajas y el auto de mi madre igual, partimos a Forks sin mirar atrás. Al llegar, mi tía nos recibió muy feliz y emocionada y yo traté de mantener una sonrisa en rostro, ya que ella no tenía la culpa de todo. Cuando iba subiendo mi última caja vi todo mi alrededor borroso, sentí el piso moverse y lo último que recuerdo fue escuchar a mi madre gritar. Al despertar había tres caras mirándome expectantes.

Parpadeé muchas veces para enfocar y sonreí inmediatamente al reconocer quién estaba junto a mí.

—¡Jake! ¿Cuándo volviste?

—Bella, querida, ¿estás bien? Nos asustaste muchísimo —dijo mi tía Ángela.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Te desmayaste subiendo las cajas —dijo mi madre seria y con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Bella, qué te dijeron la última vez que fuiste al médico?, ¿hace cuánto fue, un mes?

—Sí, bueno, un poco más de un mes, pero no fui otra vez por los estúpidos resultados. Lo que pasa, Jake, es que en tu hospital todo el mundo está loco.

—Bueno, señorita, nos vamos ya al consultorio.

—No, no quiero volver allí.

—No se habla más, Bella, te vas con Jake. Nos tienes muy preocupadas.

Subí a mi nueva habitación, si es que se le podía llamar de esa manera, era un sucio y viejo ático, pero era esto o dormir con los odiosos hijos de mi tía. Estaba tan enojada, me cambié rápidamente y bajé las escaleras en grandes zancadas sin mirar a nadie. Al subir al auto de Jake, ni lo miré.

Al llegar al hospital fuimos directamente a su consultorio. Agradecí muchísimo no encontrarme en el camino con toda esa gente rara de hace un tiempo. Cuando entramos, él me dejó sola, ya que fue por mi expediente y yo me senté en su silla y comencé a dar vueltas en ella.

A su regreso, él venía con el ceño fruncido y, con expresión enojada, me dijo:

—Bella, parece que hubo un error y perdieron tu expediente y de paso tus resultados, así que debemos realizártelos de nuevo.

—Ah, no, eso sí que no, no me volverán a sacar sangre.

—Lo siento, mi niña, pero es necesario, sabes que tu salud ha estado bastante extraña antes de mis vacaciones y ahora también, así que lleva tu hermoso trasero hasta la sala de enfermeras y así te toman las muestras, ¿ok?

Le hice el mejor puchero que pude y unos ojos al mejor estilo del gato con botas y le pedí:

—¿Me puedes hacer las muestras tú? Es que no quiero ir a la sala de enfermeras, la última vez no me fue muy bien allí, por favorcito, anda, anda —le dije tirando de su fuerte y musculoso brazo una y otra vez.

Sonrió negando y saliendo rápidamente del consultorio.

—Eres imposible.

A su regreso, él me tomó la muestra de sangre y al terminar me dio una paleta, solo para molestarme y yo le saqué la lengua comiendo mi paleta para molestarlo igual. Al cabo de un tiempo después llegaron los resultados que mostrarían qué anomalía estaba afectando mi salud. Jacob mientras más miraba el papel de mis resultados, más ponía una terrorífica expresión en su rostro para dar paso a una completamente inexpresiva.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—¿De qué hablas, es muy grave? ¿Estoy muy enferma?

—No te preocupes, Isabella, tu enfermedad terminará en nueve meses, y dime, ¿aún sigues engañándome con el padre o te boto como la pequeña zorra que eres?

—Estás loco, Jake, ya en serio, me estás asustando.

—Yo esperándote como un estúpido todo este tiempo y cuando estás solo a un año de ser adulta legalmente y de poder estar conmigo me engañas. ¡Por qué, Bella, por qué me hiciste esto! —dijo gritando y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Jacob, de verdad no sé de qué hablas, no he hecho nada. —También llorando le respondí.

—¿Me vas a decir que te embarazo el espíritu santo?, ¿qué demonios te pasa? Al menos dime la verdad.

—¿Embarazada?


End file.
